


Посмотри на меня

by Derron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derron/pseuds/Derron
Summary: «может быть, это и есть счастье?», – думает Джисон.«наверно, это и есть любовь», – думает Ченлэ.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	Посмотри на меня

Ченлэ просто пришёл и поставил его перед фактом, мол, нравишься ты мне не как друг, и делай что хочешь с этим. причём не выжидал подходящий момент, не ходил с этим тяжёлым чувством на душе месяцами, а сказал сразу, как осознал это для себя. и принять это не было сложно. у него ближе Джисона и не было никого, как бы хорошо он не ладил с другими, его бы никто заменить не смог. Ченлэ это всегда знал и искренне верил, что и сам Джисон то же самое чувствует.  
вот только в последнее время он понял, что что-то не так, ведь обычно у людей не возникает желания вдруг поцеловать друга, даже если друг этот лучший из лучших. он ещё никогда не ощущал ничего столь тёплого и нежного.  
может быть это и зовут влюблённостью? это та самая, о которой в каждой песне поётся и в каждой книге пишется? ну тогда это точно того стоит, думал Ченлэ.  
осознав и приняв свою любовь он почувствовал лёгкость, прилив энергии и желание немедленно своими чувствами поделиться. хотелось петь, скакать вокруг Джисона, обнимать его крепко, кричать "люблю тебя, понимаешь?!".  
однако тревожность усмиряла его пыл, а вдруг он не поймет? вдруг не примет его? и тогда Ченлэ бы только испортил всё, разрушил то, что выстроилось между ними за столько лет. что бы он тогда делал? Ченлэ предпочитал думать, что ничего. он думал, возможно, его сердце будет разбито (хотя он и не знал ещё, что это значит), но с этим наверняка можно жить.  
гораздо хуже ему бы было, реши он таить всё в себе. только подумав об этом, он сразу же от этого варианта отказался. он не такой человек, который бы смог спокойно жить и при этом так нагло врать о том, что он чувствует, он бы изводил себя каждую секунду и места себе не находил от тревоги. пусть лучше его оттолкнут, пусть Джисон начнёт его ненавидеть, всё что угодно, лишь бы не врать человеку настолько дорогому и близкому.  
скрываться - не выход, попытаться от чувств своих избавиться - тем более, так что решение признаться было тщательно обдуманно и единогласно принято в кратчайшие сроки. и вот он уже здесь. сидит перед Джисоном, в глаза глядит и нервно стучит пальцами по кровати. он его позвал на серьёзный разговор, Джисон тогда удивился, с каких это пор у них происходят серьёзные разговоры? они сели друг напротив друга, и Ченлэ всё выложил как есть. говорил кратко и по делу, потому что давно уже каждое слово продумал. не красноречиво говорил, но как умел, по-своему.  
Джисон всё слушал внимательно, но улыбка медленно сходила с лица по мере рассказа, и внутри что-то неясное металось, он совсем не понимал, что сейчас делать и говорить. он никогда в подобных ситуациях не был. никогда ему в любви не признавались, и он почему-то даже представить не мог себе такую ситуацию, слишком абсурдно. и вот сейчас молчание уже затянулось настолько, что это всё начинало становиться неловким.  
поэтому когда вдруг раздался звонок, Джисон ухватился за свой телефон, как утопающий за соломинку. уже в следующее мгновение он взял трубку и вылетел из комнаты, бросив короткое "вернусь через минуту, извини" оставшемуся сидеть у изголовья кровати Ченлэ.  
тот лишь уселся поудобнее и с шумным вздохом откинул голову назад, уставившись в белый потолок. он размышлял теперь, не лишним ли было это? но даже если и так, то время не повернётся вспять, уже поздно жалеть о чем-то. если это то, как закончится их дружба, значит так тому и быть. потому что Ченлэ уже сделал шаг вперёд, и теперь очередь Джисона.  
время шло, Ченлэ периодически поглядывал на часы на противоположной стене, считая минуты с момента, как за Джисоном закрылась дверь. когда прошёл час, стало очевидно, что ждать дальше не имеет смысла. Ченлэ лёг на бок и хмуро уставился на горящее алым цветом небо за окном. в груди что-то болезненно ныло, он обнял самого себя за плечи. комом в горле встали и мешали дышать все те слова, которые он недавно говорил. может быть, всё же глупо было надеяться на что-то.  
Ченлэ надеялся навсегда запомнить этот момент, потому что сейчас он видимо понял, что подразумевают люди, когда говорят о разбитом сердце.

***

утро следующего дня встретило Ченлэ пустотой и холодом. окно в комнате было открыто всю ночь, так что промозглый ветер пробирался под кожу и заставлял съёжиться под одеялом. на часах было семь утра, но Джисона не было в общежитии. не явился он и к обеду. Ченлэ лишь грустно усмехался и скрепя сердце продолжал заниматься привычными делами, делать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
решив поговорить, он думал, конечно, и о таком развитии событий, но не предполагал его всерьёз, ведь убегать было совсем не в стиле Джисона. но может быть оно к лучшему? может быть если игнорировать это всё, то они смогут сделать вид, что ничего и не случалось?  
Ченлэ, естественно, врал себе, когда думал так, но это был, пожалуй, единственный способ не расклеиться окончательно. он не мог позволить тяжёлым мыслям подкрасться ближе, не мог позволить себе думать о том, что разрушил всё. потому что в глубине души он уже и так это понял. и как только Ченлэ это признает, он уже прежним не будет. хотя, скорее всего, он потерял прежнего себя ещё в тот момент, когда влюбился в лучшего друга, ведь это, всё же, не лучшая затея.  
сейчас Ченлэ оставалось только ждать и пытаться как-то нести в руках осколки их с Джисоном дружбы, стараться не рассыпать, чтобы попытаться их склеить между собой, не сейчас, но позже, когда всё поуляжется. лишь бы не потерять в итоге то, чем он так дорожит. но, к сожалению, Ченлэ был достаточно умным, чтобы понимать, что сейчас от него одного ничего не зависит, и если Джисон так и продолжит убегать, то всё, чем они оба дорожили останется лишь тёплым воспоминанием, а решение Ченлэ примером того, как ни за что не надо делать.  
к счастью, Джисон тоже это понимал. но возвращаться в общежитие не хотелось, видеть Ченлэ сейчас не хотелось. он винил его в том, что так терзает себя. если бы Ченлэ не говорил ничего, если бы не был таким смелым, может Джисон бы сейчас не убивал себя мыслями обо всём на свете. он анализировал всю их дружбу, приходил к каким-то выводам, но тут же натыкался на новые и новые вопросы. почему, ну почему для Ченлэ это все так просто? почему, зная, что стоит на кону, он решил всем рискнуть? он ведь не мог быть уверен, что Джисон ему взаимностью ответит, не мог наверняка знать. потому что Джисон сам не знал, что чувствует.  
он привык к Ченлэ относиться как к самому лучшему другу, но, с другой стороны, не мог сейчас не подмечать моменты, которые с дружбой мало общего имеют, но на которые он прежде предпочитал благоразумно закрывать глаза. например то, как при виде Ченлэ у него по всему телу тепло разливалось, и те стаи мурашек, когда они держались за руки. как хотелось со всей нежностью о нём заботиться, и как что-то едва ощутимо неприятно кололо в груди, когда он видел, как Ченлэ кого-то другого обнимает, будто Джисон боялся, что был не один для него настолько близкий человек. и он такие мысли сразу отметал, но страх потери тревожно оседал в душе, не давая мыслить здраво.  
сейчас, когда он все эти вещи пытался рассмотреть под другим углом, то находил сотни и тысячи подобных мелочей, присущих только им двоим. однако вся обстановка вокруг в этот момент давила, и груз ответственного решения на плечах не позволял вдохнуть полной грудью и разобраться, что в действительности он бы хотел Ченлэ ответить.

***

они оба не заметили, как прошло несколько дней. несмотря на бури бушевавшие внутри них всё это время, планета вовсе не остановилась, мир не рухнул, всё вокруг осталось прежним, совсем привычным. кофе по утрам был такой же крепкий, как обычно, а земля под ногами такая же твердая и устойчивая, несмотря на всё желание Ченлэ провалиться сквозь неё каждый раз, когда он в коридоре с Джисоном пересекается.  
несколько дней прошло, но они так и не заговорили. для виду и скорее по привычке по утрам желали друг другу доброго утра, а дальше расходились по своим комнатам. Джисон всё ещё избегал, а Ченлэ сдался. он всё, что мог сделал, он своё сердце на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой Джисону отдал, но если тот решил его не принять, это было его право. вот только лишь бы он не уходил, думал Ченлэ. он не о многом просил, просто рядом быть. иметь возможность прикоснуться и увидеть улыбку его, большего и не надо.  
и Джисон ведь тоже скучал до одури, всё же тяжело наблюдать издалека за человеком, с которым каждую свою радость привык разделять. от музыки, до еды, они всем всегда вместе занимались, поэтому каждая секунда порознь ощущалась как две.  
и всё это становилось практически невыносимым, поэтому в один из вечеров, когда все привычно разбрелись по своим комнатам, Джисон вдруг вспомнил каждый тот раз, когда шёл не к себе, а к нему. когда обнимал Ченлэ, когда держал за руку, когда пальцами перебирал его волосы, и теперь почувствовал себя дураком. он все эти дни так усердно размышлял и пытался найти рациональный ответ, но сейчас вдруг понял, что это всё не о мыслях. это о том, как его сердце начинает чаще биться при виде Ченлэ. здесь нет места рациональности, нет правильного и неправильного, есть они двое которые настолько друг к другу привязались, что и представить не могли, что друг без друга не могут шагу ступить.  
Джисон может быть не был уверен на сто процентов, что это влюбленность, но точно знал, что если прямо сейчас не обнимет, не почувствует такое родное тепло рядом, то всю жизнь будет об этом жалеть.  
поэтому уже через секунду он у Ченлэ под дверью стоял. постучавшись, но не дождавшись ответа, он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и протиснулся внутрь. в комнате было совсем темно, шторы были плотно задернуты, и только экран монитора холодным безжизненным светом заливал угол комнаты. Ченлэ сидел в громоздких наушниках спиной к двери и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Джисон робко прикоснулся к его плечу. он тут же вскочил с кресла, бросил наушники на стол, и на Джисона уставился, не мигая

– Я хотел поговорить, – пробормотал тот, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Ченлэ не ответил ничего, пожал плечами, мол, говори, я слушаю, но на деле просто не вдохнуть даже, от ощущения, что Джисон снова так близко. Джисон вдохнул, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собрать мысли в голове во что-то внятное. он попытался рассказать всё то, о чем так напряжённо думал, сказал, как он Ченлэ дорожит и что он для него значит на самом деле, сказал обо всех тех чувствах, которые его сердце греют. и когда закончил, то не мог глаз поднять. чувствовал, что Ченлэ смотрит, но в ответ было боязно посмотреть. молчание опять затягивалось.

– Вот только не жалей меня, – наконец проговорил Ченлэ.

– Что? – Джисон нахмурился и тут же поднял взгляд на Ченлэ, пытаясь понять, что тот имеет в виду. это была не та реакция, которой он ждал.

– Ты это из жалости делаешь, не надо, – Ченлэ почувствовал вдруг, как в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы, хотя это последнее, что ему сейчас нужно было, – Ты можешь просто сказать нет, не нужно себя заставлять ко мне что-то чувствовать.

потому что Ченлэ за столько дней уже смирился. принял, что Джисон ничего такого не чувствует, и далось это тяжело. по ощущениям, в груди зияла дыра. она болела, неприятно ныла каждый раз когда Ченлэ про Джисона думал, а делал он этот в последнее время каждую секунду. тщетно пытался себя отвлечь едой и компьютерными играми. вот только все блюда почему-то потеряли вкус и больше расстраивали, а в играх всё про Джисона напоминало, они ведь привыкли вместе играть. так что Джисон был везде, в каждом сантиметре помещения, в каждой мысли Ченлэ. он всю его жизнь собой пропитал, а когда Ченлэ без него жить не смог, то ушёл, будто его и не было никогда. а сейчас будто хотел вернуться.  
Джисон в ответ улыбнулся почему-то. он медленно поднял руку, осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, прикоснулся к щеке Ченлэ, и тут же почувствовал, как тот прильнул к ладони, словно кот. они смотрели друг на друга, думали каждый о своём, но оба понимали, как за прошедшее время соскучились. и тогда Джисон для себя решил, что терять ему нечего. он сделал шаг навстречу, приблизился и робко коснулся чужих губ своими. не поцелуй, но прикосновение, которого Ченлэ не ожидал и от которого у него ноги подкосились и дышать вдруг стало совсем тяжело.  
он не совсем понимал, что конкретно сейчас происходит, просто наслаждался внезапной близостью Джисона, и уткнулся ему в плечо, зажмурив глаза. он почувствовал, как одна слеза все же скатилась по щеке и тут же впиталась в футболку Джисона. поднять голову казалось невозможной задачей, потому что силы вдруг Ченлэ покинули.  
существовать в эту секунду было одновременно легко и тяжело. легко, потому что, чувствуя родное тепло так близко, Ченлэ ощущал счастье. он этого хотел всем сердцем, он это получил. но тяжело, потому что чем больше времени проходило, тем больше рос в душе страх. было страшно, что это закончится, страшно от мысли, что Джисон здесь из жалости, и на самом деле не испытывает и толики того, о чем говорит.  
но даже если и так, спросил себя Ченлэ, что с того? они прямо сейчас близко, прямо сейчас они в руках друг у друга и, наверно, это и есть счастье. мимолетное и тихое, почти незаметное мгновение, которое они между собой разделили.  
Ченлэ поднимает наконец голову и видит лицо Джисона совсем близко. так близко, что ощущает чужое теплое дыхание на собственной коже, от этого ощущения он сам забывает как дышать, и всё, что он может сейчас это, сократив и так крошечное расстояние, со всей своей любовью поцеловать Джисона.  
они со всем потом разберутся, успеют тысячу раз поругаться, ещё больше раз помириться, будут бесконечно говорить о своих чувствах и, с каждой проведённой вместе секундой, всё крепче привязываться друг к другу. они будут часами напролёт говорить обо всём на свете и слушать друг друга. будут обниматься так, словно прощаются навсегда, и целовать друг друга совсем не так, как сейчас.  
но сейчас ничего из этого не важно, сейчас единственное, что имеет значение это то, как Джисон руки на талию Ченлэ кладёт и ближе к себе его тянет, как каждое их робкое движение пропитано чувством первой влюблённости, а они оба ничего кроме друг друга не хотят чувствовать.  
«наверно, это и есть счастье?», - думает Джисон.  
«наверно, это и есть любовь?», - думает Ченлэ.


End file.
